Pregnancy and Parenthood
by TheNappingKoala
Summary: Short little drabbles on how I think Ben Solo/Kylo Ren and Rey would act if she were pregnant with their first child, and how they deal with parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant."

Her announcement had left him completely baffled and flabbergasted, he had taken a step back clumsily as if she had slapped him.

Before he could completely processed her statement his response had slipped past him

"Is-is it mine?"

Oh had she been angry at his response, she had wanted something from him, a response, perhaps even some emotion to come out, not an accusation

"Excuse me?" she had answered, her tone sharp sending shivers down her spine, looking at him with one of her perfect eyebrows arched, "what is that supposed to mean?" of course she knew what he meant, he was afraid it was poe dameron's.

Okay stupid question, good going kylo

"Nothing love, I'm sorry, of course I know you wouldn't stray, it's just." he paused, his mind scrambling to make sense of the situation

"Poe." she said, being very aware of his insecurities over the pilot, he had always refused to directly answer why he was so insecure when it came to dameron, always changing the subject when it came up, "ben you are the first man I've ever been with, we're married when are you ever going to stop with him? I vowed to love you until death do us part, why don't you like him?" a thought occurred to her, " Do you not want the baby?" her eyes watered, "because if you don't...I want to keep it.."

"No love, of course i'm thrilled," he said wrapping his arms around her still small waist, "but we've been married for a few months, are we ready?" what if I'm a bad father so many questions filling his head, doubts. He had a good childhood, never in need of anything, his mother, always taking him with her to whatever meeting she had to attend regarding politics. Meanwhile his relationship had been somewhat strained with his father, Han solo had been loud, extroverted, a ladies man and a sports fanatic, everything Ben Solo had not been, bookish, shy and very introverted. At some point in their childhoods the pilot and ren had even considered each other friends until his father paid more attention to him, dameron had everything his father had wanted in his son, taking him under his wing, that had started his insecurities and rivalry with the pilot

"I-I don't know," she admitted, biting her lower lip, he almost groaned, how he wanted to kiss her right now, but knowing it wasn't the right time "to be honest, I'm scared...I didn't have much a childhood so I had no experience with family, or being taken care off.." her face flushing in embarrassment, sold for drinking money his words echoing in her head.

His face darkened in quiet rage, at the thought of rey as a child surviving the harsh planet of Jakku, scavenging for scraps of food, if only he had found her sooner.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" looking up at him, her hazel eyes full of worry and sadness, "what if they end up hating me?"she could not stop her tears from falling, damn it rey, this isn't going how you wanted it to, stop

"Hate? " his brows furrowing in wonder, "No sweetheart, don't think like that, please..they could never hate you, I was supreme leader of the first order, we were enemies, and i never hated you, I couldn't bring myself to do it, I highly doubt our child will, so please don't think like that." he kissed her forehead gently, gazing at his wife. Gently wiping away her tears. Oh, she was so beautiful, even when she was crying. he would never tire of the sight of his beautiful rey, "you will be a wonderful mother, you had such a hard life on Jakku and yet you remain kind, always trusting in what you believe in, there's so much light in you, our child will absolutely adore you." like I do

She started crying more at his sweet words, "I'm sorry..god, why am I so emotional." she said burying her face in his chest.

X


	2. Chapter 2: Vomit

I hope to continue this story

* * *

Vomit :

The thought of vomit absolutely repulsed and terrified Kylo Ren, hearing the gagging made him want to throw up along with with the poor soul who was puking. Blood, guts, anything but vomit he was okay with, but here he was holding his wife's hair as she bent over the toilet.

Three months into her pregnancy he would awaken to the footsteps of rey, rushing over to the bathroom, there were times when she didn't reach the bathroom, which resulted in her stomach remains landing in the floor. Which lead to the horrified Kylo ren buying a cleaning droid that specialized in that area. He shuddered at the memory of him having to have cleaned it up the first time, thank god for droids.

"Are you okay?" he asked her once she was done, she wiped her mouth looking up at him . nodding

"Im fine, I just hate this," she started brushing her teeth, trying to get out the bitter taste out of her mouth

"I'll get breakfast started,"he started making his way to the kitchen,

"Wait." she looked up at him, a bit of water dribbling down her chin, "can you just hold me for a bit, please."she whispered the last part

"What's wrong," his arms were around her small frame, "you rarely act like this," physical contact was not rare to them, but asking for it was, burying his nose in her hair inhaling her scent

"I, it's nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Go back to bed love," he helped her over to their bed, laying down with her, kissing her forehead, her eyes started closing

"You still think I look good? She mumbled

He smiled as a little drool escaped her mouth and she sighed, cuddling up to him

"Of course love, stunning like always."

He wasn't lying, he loved her drool and all.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
